


Something to Believe In

by phdfan



Series: A Moth-Eaten Scarf [28]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phdfan/pseuds/phdfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian wonders if Sara Hawke believes in the Maker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Believe In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ‘wager’ prompt in fan_flashworks. Inspired by Pascal’s Wager, and the Atheist’s Wager.

“Do you believe in the Maker, Hawke?” They were on their way to the Bone Pit and Sebastian had often wondered. Despite her proximity to the Chantry, he had never seen her attend a service, nor light a votive candle.

Hawke looked at him from the corner of her eye. “I believe in Andraste,” she said. It was a strange response.

“So you believe in the Maker then?” One came with the other, in his understanding. Hawke slowed down and turned towards him.

“I believe in a woman who fought for what she believed in,” she said. “I don’t know if the Maker is real. And even if he is, he turned from us. I don’t owe him anything.” She folded her arms and raised an eyebrow as if she expected that to shock him.

“It’s not unusual to feel that way,” Sebastian said. “I have felt anger towards the Maker myself. But I take comfort in knowing that he’s there.”

“I find Andraste more inspiring,” said Hawke dryly, turning to continue. “At least she did something to change the world.”

“That she did,” Sebastian said with a chuckle. “Perhaps it is fitting that you take her as your guide.”


End file.
